


Hey I Love You so Much I’m Having a Panic Attack in Our Bathtub Because I’m Scared I’m Going to Mess This Up

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oooo new fluff tag, promise rings, thats how fluffy were getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Roman I’m actually going to cancel this entire day if you don’t hurry up and get out of the bathroom.” Roman hogged the bathroom on Christmas day, and only Virgil knows why. what is roman planning?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 11





	Hey I Love You so Much I’m Having a Panic Attack in Our Bathtub Because I’m Scared I’m Going to Mess This Up

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. This was myfavorite of the series, it's just so dang cute. Cam is Janus

“Roman I’m actually going to cancel this entire day if you don’t hurry up and get out of the bathroom. There’s six of us we don’t need drag queen levels of makeup we just want to open presents and have breakfast.”

Roman was holed up in the bathroom ‘doing his makeup’. In reality he was having a massive panic attack and seriously considering backing out of his Christmas present idea for his boyfriend of multiple years. He wasn’t ready to go so far as engagement, they had both only just started college and neither of them were willing to pause on that. So, he’d gotten the in between step. God it was so childish, no one does promise rings as an adult! Its something they would do when they were 8 but they’re 19 and its dumb they’re mature and Logan would leave him because that’s not him and he would hate it and why did he think this was a good idea? He had a death grip on his phone as he unloaded on Virgil who was trying his hardest to console him.

“I’ll be out soon love, I’m just doing a basic look I promise. I’m just cold and my hands are shaking.”

“hunny I can help you out if you’re cold. Let me in you never close the door when you’re doing makeup.”

“NO! I mean, no I’m, I’m good I’ve got it handled my star, go keep our guests’ company I’ll be out shortly I promise.”

“only if you’re certain my moon.”

Roman heard hesitant footsteps leaving, and he struggled to even out his breathing. He debated with himself, he debated with Virgil, he cried, silent choked sobs falling quickly making it near impossible to breath, but he picked himself up in 5 minutes, and did a quick and simple face of makeup, and put on his face. He had an act to hold up he couldn’t fall flat on Christmas day. He looked in the mirror and he couldn’t even see that he was cowering in his bathtub and crying a few minutes ago. He double checked his outfit, a Santa dress with red leggings and a white jacket, to see if there were any tear marks visible and exited the restroom.

The boys looked at him with wide grins. He twirled around and ended in a bow, feeling the bag he held in his arms smack his legs. It made his muscles seize for a moment, a stupid, obvious moment before he recovered. He went on like nothing happened, but he could tell Logan’s eyes were calculating his every move and he cursed to himself. He continued with tradition, handing the presents to everyone. They went one by one opening presents that turned out to be rather simple in all honesty. Logan was quick to realize he was short a present; from his boyfriend no less. Virgil gave Roman a supportive gaze and nudge. Roman handed a small box over to Logan who scanned it meticulously before sending a confused look and opening it. When he got past all the wrapping paper, Roman had over wrapped it to bide himself some time, Roman was sitting directly in front of him and Patton and Remy were recording.

“what is happening? Roman why are they videotaping this, what did you get me? you know I’m not one for grand gestures”

“um, well Logan you see I um, well you should open it and I’ll finish ok?”

Logan gave Roman a skeptical glance before flipping up the lid, showing a silver ring with an infinity symbol and a ruby and sapphire on either side. Logan and Roman were engraved on it and on the inside, it said forever and always. He slowly brought his hand to his face and looked at Roman who had his goofy nervous smile Logan loved so much.

“so, before you think I’m proposing I’m not! I’m not- and you aren’t um, ready, I guess. You know school and all that like important life stuff that comes first, and I know you hate things interrupting school so I’m not like, I know you well enough to know that right now isn’t even slightly the time but. But god Logan, my star, my universe I love you so so much. I would abandon anything for you because you are my everything and I can’t imagine myself without you. So, while we won’t be able to get hitched for a good couple more years, I uh. They’re promise rings. I promise to everything I believe in that you have my entire heart forever and always. And, and maybe someday we might get fancy and do something official, or maybe we don’t, and we just stay like we are, though the tax benefits are phenomenal, but no matter what happens, no matter where we go in life, I promise that I’m yours whole heartedly. And you don’t have to do the same, I completely understand but yeah um, there’s your present. Merry Christmas my star.”

Logan had his hand over his mouth until Roman had finished. He stuttered and attempted to respond but ended up just grinning and launching into Roman’s arms. Roman was unprepared and fell to the ground and felt his face warm up when he heard Logan whisper to him.

“I promise the same my prince, my moon my true love god I promise my heart is yours forever and beyond until you get sick of me and after because I love you far too much to ever let you go”

“HE SAID YES!!!”

The two of them laid there a few more moments before Logan withdrew with the brightest smile spread across his face that they had ever seen. He placed a kiss on Roman’s forehead before sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes. Roman sat up and wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso and planted a kiss on top of Logan’s head. The videos ended and the other four finally allowed themselves the ability to squeal. After a solid half hour of screaming and hugs they went on to make a special Christmas meal courtesy of Patton.


End file.
